Mission one infiltration
by Tsu-Baka
Summary: Naruto gets home after a long mission, but he doesn't know that someone is waiting for him. What happens next will change the course of his entire life. Who would be capable of doing such a thing? Advrts: may contain spoilers.
1. Infiltration

**Mission one: infiltration**

Naruto said goodbye to his friends. Damn, that day sure had been hard. They had just arrived from a mission and reported to Godaime-sama. At least, they had been successful. Before going home -and since it was late- he decided to pass by Ichiraku Ramen to have some dinner. The old man was there as always, with a friendly face. But something disturbed the cook.

Naruto wasn't smiling as he usually did.

The old man made no questions -he thought that maybe the kid had had a bad day… it was normal. He saw him pay his bill and then leave. He couldn't imagine what had happened.

Walking silently through the street, Naruto made his way back home, looking sad. The streets were empty, and the lights from the houses nearby and the streetlights were being turned on. Somewhere, on one of those houses, a person saw a figure in the shadows moving across the street. _Eh, it's probably nothing_, the person thought, turning away from the window and closing the curtains behind.

As he walked, he couldn't stop thinking on what happened that day: he, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun and Neji-san were sent on a mission some days ago by the Hokage. It was supposed to be a simple mission, they had to find a criminal and bring him to the village. But, as they continued to follow his trail, they found themselves heading into Orochimaru's hideout. Apparently, the criminal and Orochimaru worked together. He and his team had made their way undetected into the hideout, and they had the advantage upon them. Of course, that he saw the chance and split from the team to find Sasuke, but -seeing the danger they were getting on- Neji said it was better to back off and wait until the criminal got out. They waited patiently and caught the criminal, but it was too late for him to go find his friend -Kabuto had accompanied the criminal, and has he saw them, he run into the hideout again alerting his master. When Naruto went down to find Sasuke, Orochimaru had already departed, taking his friend with him.

Since then, and as they made their way back to the village, no one could cheer him up. Sakura watched as her friend began fall into a deep depression and tried to ask him if she could help. Naruto answered with that lazy smile of his, but soon it had disappeared again.

_This wound would heal_, Naruto thought.

He finally got home. Outside it was dark already and the lights were all on. Even at night, the village of Konoha was beautiful, with all of those small points of light sparkling, and the houses all distorted from his perspective.

He took out all of his kunai and shuriken bags, the scrolls from the other big pockets and let them lay on the table. He didn't even bother getting his pyjamas on and threw himself to his bed, closing his eyes, hoping that this nightmare went away.

He couldn't stop thinking of what happened and couldn't sleep despite being very tired. He blamed himself once again for his weakness and for not being able to bring Sasuke back, _again_. And he was so _close_!

"Damn." -he said, while lying on the bed. In the darkness, his eyes were turning red and he made a big effort not to cry. He would get Sasuke back, even if that meant his death.

The night turned out to be cold. Naruto didn't noticed when and how he had fallen asleep, if it had been exhaustion or extreme sadness. His pillow was still wet from the tears he has shed. But he didn't know what had awakened him either. The window was wide open and the wind blew softly, gently moving the curtains. He got up and closed it. Then he heard a noise coming somewhere from the kitchen. He waited a moment. He didn't hear it again.

"It was probably nothing" -he said to himself. Feeling a bit better than before, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and then got back to bed. When he was finally close to falling asleep, he heard a noise again. It seemed to be closer than before -_much_ closer- …on the corridor perhaps? He sat up on the bed, alert. He grabbed a kunai he'd left upon the bedside table and waited, not making a sound. There was someone else in his house. He didn't know why or who -maybe the Akatsuki to take him. He made a bushin and made him take his place on the bed so he could hide under it, just for precaution and if anything happened, he could always get the advantage of a surprise attack on whoever tried to do whatever they had been there to do.

Suddenly, a figure entered the room, closing the door and locking it. When Naruto caught a clear view of the figure, he threw the kunai. But he missed and it had stuck to the wall.

_Damn, he is fast as hell!_ -he thought. Then he heard and saw the blinds coming down with a loud thump.

"Who is there?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" -he shouted. The room was shrouded in complete darkness and he could almost hear his voice echoing through the walls.

All he heard was silence. But he could guaranty he was not alone.

He threw away the blanket and was starting to get off his bed when he felt an arm around his neck. Next, he felt a hot breath very near to his ear and then a cold voice spoke.

"Your passage near my hideout has awakened wishes deep within me", the voice said. It was Sasuke's voice. Naruto was shocked and speechless. "How are you going to fix that, usuratonkachi?" -he whispered softly in his ear.

Naruto felt Sasuke biting gently on his neck and then kissing him down to his shoulder, holding him tightly by his neck. With his other free hand, Sasuke held him by the waist, under his pyjamas. Naruto started shaking, he was getting nervous.

"Sasuke…" -he said feeling a bit dazed. "What are you doing? How did you get…?"

"Shut up" -he cut. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands holding him even tighter. The cold steel from Sasuke's kunai was biting his neck, and his free hand was moving softly around his chest, caressing him. Sasuke started to unbutton Naruto's pyjamas. He didn't feel very comfortable with that and he tried to free himself. Again, Sasuke's voice whispered calmly on his ear.

"Don't try to escape. I thought you deserved being held like this, but if you keep struggling I might just have to tie you up", Naruto knew it was a warning, and that made him ask himself if Sasuke was out of his mind.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped the "attack", but still didn't let him go.

"Drop all of your weapons, leave them on the bedside table and walk towards the wall, Sasuke" -said Naruto, pointing a kunai at Sasuke's neck, as the bushin that was on the bed disappeared from Sasuke's arms. Even in the darkness, he could see his friend smiling sinisterly has he dropped his weapons.

"Ok, as you wish… But I'm not going away without what belongs to me, though…", replied the black-haired ninja. He stood back and looked at him in the eyes, with his hands on the nape of the neck.

"What do you mean with that?" -Naruto's eyes were wide open, but he kept holding the kunai to Sasuke's neck. He couldn't fight the trembling on his voice. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen his friend for a year now and was in shock, or maybe because of what happened earlier.

_What is he trying to do?_, he had a vague idea, but it couldn't possibly be it…

"Were you trying to… rape me or something?" –the blond had asked with a whisper, his voice still trembling.

"Hmm…who knows? -there it was, that sinister smile on his face. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke had disappeared.

"Wha…?"

"Shut up" -Sasuke was behind him again and Naruto hadn't even been able to see him moving. _Damn, he's fast!_ -he thought again. Sasuke held his wrists and took the kunai away from his hand.

"You are still weak as always…" -said Sasuke, pushing him against the wall, making him face it. His lips descended silently upon Naruto's soft skin starting with his neck and then moving up to his ear, his chin and finally his mouth.

Naruto's response to that had been a violent push on Sasuke to try to get him away from him. But instead of getting free, Sasuke had seized the opportunity and made Naruto face him, holding his back strongly against the wall and holding his wrists near the blond's shoulders.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving without what belongs to me."

"That's why you're not going away again. I'll stop you, even if t-that…" -Naruto started crying- …even if that means I'll have to break you in pieces!" -he shouted the last part.

"Urusai, usuratonkachi" -said black-haired teen, giving him a kiss on the lips. He didn't see Naruto's surprised face, and how it changed to a calm and pleased look as the kiss got deeper. Naruto was too tired to struggle, and he was feeling really good, as he hadn't felt since Sasuke ran away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up was already dawn. The light came through the blinds in continuous stripes, giving the room some light. He had fallen asleep and woken up with his head on Sasuke's chest, with his arms around him, almost protecting him. Strangely, both were naked. _What a night_ -he thought, smiling at himself- _It would be nice if I prepared breakfast for the two of us._

Naruto got up, trying not to wake Sasuke up, dressed himself with Sasuke's t-shirt and went to do just that. He stopped at the threshold and spared a look at Sasuke. Despite being always calm, Naruto had never seen him _this_ calm. Sasuke's skin was even whiter then he had thought, almost like snow it was absolutely perfect, like porcelain… so kissable… He smiled to himself.

In the kitchen, he made some toasts and some chocolate milk for the two and put it all on a tray.

Heading back to the room, he found Sasuke getting dressed. He left the tray on the bedside table and sat with him on the bed.

"Are you… leaving?" -he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I've got to go back before that Kabuto weasel finds out I didn't sleep at the hideout" -he said slowly helping Naruto take off his T-shirt and putting it on. He saw Naruto's eyes go downcast -lost in his own thoughts- and tears started streaming down his face. He sighed.

"Does it have to be like this?" -Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm… sorry"

Sasuke got up, and stood in front of Naruto. The blond felt his hands being grabbed and Sasuke made him get up as well. With his eyes still full of tears, he felt Sasuke's soft lips against his. He released his hands from Sasuke's own and hugged him tightly. Sasuke reciprocated the gesture, as Naruto rested his forehead on his shoulder, crying silently.

"Please don't cry. You are too beautiful to do such a thing, Naruto" -Sasuke said, trying to calm him down.

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stand the idea of not being near Sasuke. He meant too much to him for that to happen!

So there they stood, in an endlessly embrace, until Sasuke suddenly disappeared from his arms…


	2. Cold

**Mission two: cold**

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing****:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** In the middle of a battle, Sasuke deceives Naruto and cages him on a freezer. What happens next you will find out.

**Warning:** Maybe Sasuke isn't like he used to be :( Porny part. I've warned you, if you don't like it, don't read it, better search another thing to read…

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

It was about midday when Tsunade called them. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji presented themselves to the Hokage in her office for a new mission. The old lady was thoughtful and mad. Sizune was by her side, holding Tonton, with a worried face.

«I need you to go on a mission: a group of people got inside Konoha and started spreading chaos, half of the village his burning and we need you to stop them», he could fell the instability on the hokage's voice. «I've already sent out two other teams and I need you too. We believe that the akatsuki is behind this, I've been told that the red clouds were seen…» The godaime made a short silent period, « be careful, especially you, Naruto. Jiraiya died on the hands of these guys and I don't want anymore great shinobi to have the same fate», she said, hiding her face behind her interlaced hands, has she usually did.

A cold silence stood upon then for a while.

«Don't worry, grany-Tsunade, we will do our bests», the blond said, smiling, as if his smile could promise his statement by itself.

«You can count on me», Shikamaru said.

«On me too, master Hokage», it was Choji speaking.

«Me and Akamaru will do our bests», replied Kiba, as Akamaru barked near him, as if agreeing.

The Hokage glanced up at them and saw a united group, confident in itself. She smiled.

«Fine, now GO!», she ordered. One by one, she saw her last hope going away through the door. IF that team comes to fail – she thought – as the other two, Konoha would be in grave danger. It was time for her to get in action too. There were lots of people needing her help.

«Shizune!», she shouted.

«Yes! Tsunade-sama!», answered her, surprised.

«I'll go outside. We have work to do. Are you coming?»

«Y-yes, yes!»

The two women left the office. Through the windows it was able to be seen the entire village. Here and there, little smoke towers of grey and black ash emerged to the skies, the blood red afternoon skies.

«Ok, team plan», Shikamaru was giving them the plot for the capture of the foreigners. «They seem to have split through the entire village. Kiba, you and Akamaru will go to the north side. Choji, you go to the east. I'll go to the west and you to south, Naruto. If anyone needs help send one of these flares to the sky», he said, giving them some flares.

«Got it», Naruto replied.

«Good-luck, everyone», wished Shikamaru. In the other instant he was already jumping from roof to roof. Chouji did the same the instant after.

«Guess we have to save the village, eh eh», assumed Kiba, smiling. «Good-luck, mate.»

«Thanks, take care. I'll see you guys later», he reply, smiling too.

Naruto left the roof were they here standing and started running away from that place, balcony to balcony, towards south.

Some of the picturesque village houses were burning. He stopped once or twice to help people getting out from the burning homes or out of the rubble. For one time he almost stood under one of them, after a big explosion that send him through the skies. Luckily, he didn't hurt himself very much.

Some meters at his front another house started to take the same fate as the others. That one in particular wasn't near of any other burning house, so it was nearly impossible for it to be smouldering. That only meant one thing, he thought, someone was there setting fire!

He run to the place, ignoring the smoke, dust and ashes on his eyes - that made him cry -, or the hot air that was burning his lungs. Soon he saw a coated figure running through the streets with is straw hat and its paper stripes floating away. Naruto followed him running as fast as he could. The pursue took him through an empty house, made him jump from leaders and windows and again, across the ashy streets.

The coated figure was about 20 meters from him when it stopped. It was hard to see who was because of all the ashes floating on the street air. He didn't stop running for it. The figure run too, into one of the stores near by: a butcher.

The figure jumped over the balcony and hided on the freezer, were the corps were stored. Naruto followed him, but now carefully, wielding a kunai out of his pocket.

He entered sneakily in the freezer, alert, searching for his opponent. Inside the room, the fluorescent lights were blinking and some were already off, leaving the room was in semi-darkness. It was bigger than he expected: from everywhere, meet pieces were hanging from the ceiling, pale and bloodless. Cold air was being expelled from the high air vents, and he could hear the continuous murmur of the fan. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling were made of the same steel pane. Here and there, blood spots covered the floor, normally under the meat pieces.

And it was cold.

Very cold.

In an enormous bang, the door banged shut. He turned backwards, but saw no one. He was closed inside, and that was the only way out. Naruto's breath was freezing in his front in a cloud, from his uncertain breathing, as he was starting to recover from the run.

Walking silently through the space - with his kunai held high - he finally glimpsed the coated figure, staring back at him. Standing still.

«Who is there?», he shouted. The answer came in a familiar voice.

«You felt for it, how predictable», it was Sasuke's voice, specking through the hat. «… that's just like you, dobe.»

«Shut up, you teme. Since when are you with the Akatsuki?», Naruto quizzed, pointing the kunai to his friend. That time, he would bring Sasuke back, he was sure of it! He wouldn't fail!

«Humph, you've grown up since on off our last encounters…»

«What are you talking about?» Naruto's face looked intrigued.

«You don't remember? Oh, you should, after all, it was you who were crying…» Sasuke replied with a hiss.

«I don't have any idea of what you are saying, Sasuke.» His voice was determinate, but his mind wasn't. He was reviving the night he and black-haired spent together some years ago, and a mixture of feelings depredate him.

«Don't be stupid, not more than you already are. You know exactly what I'm talking about.»

«It was a slip», he admitted at last. «And it won't happen again, believe it. It was a diversion to capture you», he lied.

«Eh eh, then let me tell you that you are an extreme good actor, baka. All that crying on my shoulder, the kisses, the breakfast… and you still tell me it was a diversion? Get lost, you moron…» Sasuke had touched Naruto's deep wound.

That night.

For some seconds he just stood there, pointing his kunai and assimilating all the information. Sasuke stood in front of him, looking in his eyes, smiling from the brain damage he had caused.

«Anyway, I don't intent to let you escape again», he spook, determinate. He was trying to suppress all the hard memories that here emerging: the feeling of loneliness after Sasuke's good-bye, the feeling of having him kissing his lips and the softness of his mouth…

«Humpf», he laugh, «don't worry, I'll not go away without what is mine, again», he answered, annoying him.

«Don't mock at me!», the blond shouted. Sasuke took out his hat slowly, smiling. «I'm not your toy!!!»

As he cried the last sentence, he began to run to Sasuke, pointing the kunai in his direction. Sasuke stood still, looking at him in the eyes, seeing Naruto getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, the blond ninja stuck, looking in a mist of horrification and paralysis.

The kunai felt from his hand and landed on the steel pane floor with a _'clang'_, thus his hand was shaking as well as his entire body. He took a step back – his eyes and mouth were wide open in surprise and his face cover in sweat – then he felt back on the floor.

The last thing he remembered seeing before falling asleep were two red eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up breathing hardly, from a nightmare in which almost all of his friends died – and he could do nothing to help them, except look. In his nightmare, though ropes immobilized him tight, and a monstrous laugh echoed through his mind. That time, he had woke up at Sakura's death.

The blond realised he couldn't move nether in real time. His arms were strongly tied with ropes to the hooks hanging from the ceiling and he couldn't get free or make jutsus. That position – that he supposed to be enduring since long ago – was giving him trouble to breath.

And the was another little problem: cold.

He nearly felt his hands, arms, or his feet. His head was hanging in his shoulders like a dead corps. But he was not dead. Yet.

«Oh, you woke up already? I must said you are extremely though for a dobe…» mumbled Sasuke. Naruto looked forwards with some difficulty and saw him getting up from a chair near him. «Normally they _'sleep'_ in my jutsu for over 3 or 4 days… You've just been sleeping for half a day…»

_Half a day?_ That explained his strong headache – not to mention the feeling less on his arms.

Sasuke's hand softly stroke his face – he was so damn warm! – then they're lips touched once more. The effect was instantaneous. It seemed to set some fire inside him, but still, he was to weak to move. Probably he would go hypothermic in the next minutes.

«Damn, you are freezing», he noticed, taking his Akatsuki coat of and putting it over Naruto's shoulders. «I can't take you out of there, I cannot lose you. Not again»

And with that sentence he added another everlasting kiss, biting gently his lips to make him open his mouth. Naruto offered some resistance at first then let him explore once more his inside, noticing that nothing changed since last time. It was like that one single kiss could make them understand everything between them, and cure all the fights from the past. Naruto totally forgot all the pain in his body, forgot what happened before – surely being hanging half a day wasn't pretty – and even forgot that _that maybe was wrong_.

Has long as he could remember, Naruto would say that the kiss lasted forever, but sometime later, their lips stood away from each other, as they catch some air. Has they did, cold came back again, like all his energy had been taken away from him.

«I'm… c-cold, you idiot, take me out of here», he mumbled. «I can't t-take it much l-longer», and with that his head felt a bit.

The black-haired seemed to be thinking for a second, then he spook.

«Can I trust you, idiot?» They're lips were very close, almost touching, but still at a torturous distance.

Naruto sent him a challenging smile.

«No»

«Thought that so», replied his lover, not letting he kiss him. His hands were around him, warming him. Sasuke opened his jacket and putted his hands under his T-shirt. Naruto groaned in pleasure as the black-haired rubbed his back and his chest –_ IT-WAS-SO-HOT _– he couldn't avoid letting another – this time lauder – groan slip from him. It felt so good. Specially to have Sasuke's hands rubbing his chest, caressing his nipples.

«Is it better now, dobe?», asked his friend, between his teeth. He looked seriously worried.

«Oh… yeah, m-much better… now», he replied, breathing hardly. His legs were going numb and he couldn't breath from the pressure in his chest due to the position he was in.

«Sasuke… I can't breath»

«Hm»

Some moments later, he was in Sasuke's arms, tired, with his bloodless arms hanging along his body. The sound of his breathing was the only thing that was echoing trough the cold walls. For another long moment, Sasuke stood sit on the floor holding in his arms a tired and freezed Naruto. Some minutes later he could get up, and he could feel his arms again, though they weighed a ton. He was so happy to be there, with Sasuke hugging him.

«Do you feel better?», Sasuke asked, while embosom his radiant yellow hair.

«Hai, I'm fine now. I shouldn't be thanking you, 'cause you've get me in this situation since the very start…», he teased.

«Ehh… yeah, you are right», he admitted, «but I was afraid that you might had run away»

«Who says I won't?», he challenged, smiling. That was out of question for him, He wanted to stay near his lover, and probably for the rest of his life. He couldn't live without his kisses and – who knows – even more.

«I do. I'll do everything necessary to keep you here, near me», he said, snuggling the coat on him to keep the cold away.

One thing he was certain: he could fight the worst shinobi in the world, defeat the Pains and with Sasuke, one single kiss had the power to paralyse him and make him drop his weapons. And his determination.

The black-haired helped him lay on one of the tables nearby, which – he thought – looked like morgue tables. He found them scary, made of the same steel pane has the walls… Sasuke sat on the table, near him.

«Say what, why don't we go outside? Here is to cold…», the blond suggested. But it looked like Sasuke had already thought on an answer to his question.

«We are in the safest place in the village, I suppose. I've went out there while you were unconscious and found it in fire. The Akatsuki is looking for you. Here you are safer from the fire and other things. Those walls and the ceiling won't fall» he pointed. «It's perfect. They will never expect to find us here», he told. Naruto's face was blenching as he spoke.

«Are the villagers…ok?»

«Yes, they are safe on the mountain hideouts.»

Sasuke could clearly see the worried look in Naruto's eyes. He felt sorry and guilty. Part of the attack was idealized by him, but the secret purpose of the plan was to see him again. But that, Naruto could not know.

«They are fine, you dobe», the black-haired was facing him, getting his own face near his. «Tsunade's with them»

«I have to go and help them, I'm in a mission, the hokage needs me», he cut, getting on his elbows.

«Just forget about it, you are in no condition, you can't even stain on your feet. I don't need to tie you up again… do I?»

«I'm fine», but one second after his arms couldn't take his weigh and he felt on the table again.

«Yeah, I can see that…», he rose his eyebrows.

After his last statement, Sasuke got over him, with his hands near by his head. He was determinate to keep Naruto for himself. After a while, he felt the weigh of the friend's body over him and closed his eyes. Soft lips found his cold neck skin. That weird sensation on his stomach told him he was nervous. The black-haired hold his wrists by his head against the table, as he kissed him - slowly to his mouth.

«Are you still cold?»

«…Hm~~~m, yeah… I am a…», he let the sentence unfinished. Was Sasuke taking off his shorts?

«That won't last much more. Let me know if I hurt you, hold my hand», Sasuke said rising a hand to him that quick he held. He knew that his friend would never hurt him.

He felt the black-haired take out his own clothes and then started to _search_ him. He felt… well, a mixture of things happening at the same time. He started to feel soaked from his own erection. His breathing went deeper and harder has well as Sasuke's. He felt his face blushing, his members got numb and his heart beat strongly against his chest, making blood flow. His lover was right. He was getting warm – in fact, like burning.

Sasuke got harder and faster, trying to get deeper. Naruto held his hand strongly – it was hurting him a bit, but he did not dare saying it – he was actually kind of enjoying it. Pleasure moans loudly came out from his deep and from Sasuke too.

«Sa… su… ke… », he whispered, breathing between the syllables. A sudden grimace drawn in his face and a pleasure feeling run through all his body has his lover hit his prostate. He couldn't avoid releasing a loud moan of pleasure and pain.

When they were almost reaching the total extase, Sasuke heard something, stopping of a sudden and leaving him in a middle of another moan.

«We… have been…discovered…», he said alert, but still recovering from it. He tried to get in a defence position as far has it was possible.

«I though… you said… no one… could find us…here…?

The freezer's door opened with a bang and felt on the floor, in pieces. Naruto could see a figure against the afternoon sun.

«Hey, Sasuke did you foun… oh shit», the figure said running away from the door, surprised to found them in that condition. «KARIN! CALL THE BOSS!», he shouted outside.

Naruto hide his eyes away from the burning afternoon sun, he felt his friend taking his katana off the saya, has he saw the kisaki pointing to the door.

«Oi, Suigutsu», he called, and the figure took a while to finally appear again at the door. When it did, Sasuke made his chidori run through the blade and then through the air. Suigutsu didn't even had time to say a word – his eyes were hide open when the chidori stabbed his heart and before touching the floor, he was already dead.

«We have been discovered, get dressed», Sasuke ordered him. He could hear him mumbling through his teeth his bad luck and angry words, again and again. He got dressed – as fast as he was able to in that moment, since his legs here trembling and he had butterflies in his stomach –and got on his feet. His lover helped him, passing his arm by his shoulders.

«Don't worry, I'll protect you. I won't them lay a finger on you», Sasuke said, kissing him. He was caught in surprise.

«Hey, I don't need protection; I'm strong enough even to finish you off. I'M not a girl», he replied, annoyed.

«Yeah, I can see that.»

The two went out off the freezer, blind by the afternoon sun. After some time they had the Akatsuki surrounding them. Naruto and Sasuke fought together, once again, since they had been separated. It lasted until the next morning, and only three people stood alive.

**A/N: this story was never meant to be so long, in fact it should only have one chapter, but since I liked so much the first one, I had to extend it a little more ^-^. Please review it, I'd like to know what you think, so I can improve my writings. English is not my native language, and I know you'll find plenty of mistakes in my texts. I apologise, sumimasen ^_^''.**

**Dictionary (I've put some words related to the Japanese sword, the katana, here is the key. I think it is absolutely correct, even so, let me know if I'm wrong, oki?)**

Saya – sheath

Kisaki – Katana's cutting edge


	3. Reconciliation

Mission three: reconciliation

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** After the battle against the Akatsuki, Naruto and Sasuke return to the destroyed village. But people's reactions aren't that friendly… Danzou shuts Sasuke in jail and sentences him to death. What will Naruto do for his lover in this painful moment? (Final chapter: enjoy! =D)

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, but that you already know ;)

A/N: So, this is my final chapter for these series, I hope you all liked it so far. This was my first fanfiction and you can thank (once again I need to say this) to my friend Ero-Sennin. He helped me all the way.

* * *

«We will meet again, jinshuuriki…» warned an angry Tobi, disappearing in the afternoon air. As he left, a cold silence came. Only the wind blowing showed his presence. The dust clouds were seating down and the debris mixed with the remains of dead Akatsuki members filled the landscape.

Naruto sighed near him. It had been a hell of a battle: he and the blond defeated almost all the Akatsuki together and Naruto didn't even get "kyubified". Maybe because he had his lover present…

«Are you alright, dobe?» asked Sasuke, cleaning the blood out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Getting to the mangekyo state was a risk, and he was getting closer to becoming blind every time he did that.

«Yeah, just tired, you should be worrying with yourself, idiot»

The black-haired male didn't answer. Naruto helped him walk through the debris of the destroyed village towards the hideouts. Soon people gather around them, under the mountain stone faces, cheering Naruto for saving them again. He saw Sakura-chan crying in the middle of the crowd. He had a feeling she was crying from happiness.

But he also noticed the hateful glares directed his way.

He had stood near the blond, but behind – silent – as Naruto laugh. He loved his laugh – it was so happy and modest, sincere, able to take a smile out of his face too - he loved him. Everything on him.

He thought for a while. It was time to do it. When it seemed that things were getting calm, he spoke.

«Naruto… I'd like to say something to you. In fact, to all of you», he said, trying not to show just how nervous he was. He raised his voice so everyone could hear him. «I'm sorry for the things I've done, for the village's destruction… and for running away, Sakura… Naruto», he looked at his friends in the eyes when he said their names. «I'd like to be with you again, but I'll understand if you want to ban me from the village»

A short silence surrounded them. Sakura ran through the crowd, with tears in the eyes and strongly hugged Sasuke. He laid a hand on her head, stroking her pink-hair.

«Please! Don't go away!» Sakura cried, holding him tightly. He couldn't say her presence wasn't comforting. He smiled. Naruto was looking at him like he was saying "I would kiss you right here, right now". His face was full of small cuts but his blue eyes were clean and cerulean; giving him strength that was starting to fade.

«Of course you can stay» The blond ninja said, giving him one of his biggest smiles. He couldn't avoid smiling too.

He looked over all the people. Some were surprised; others were looking at him with disgust and… wait. Was that Kakashi» As far as he could see, his old sensei was getting emotional and crying. Had it been a good idea to show up?

«Are you all out of your minds?!» Sasuke looked in the direction of the scream. An old man came to them, as people stood away to let him pass in a narrow corridor. He was small, with a scar on his chin and with one of the eyes covered. «He is a traitor to Konoha, he invaded us, he destroyed the village and his brother is responsible for the murder of all the Uchiha clan!!»

If there had been people that weren't angry, now there were none. Except for Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, everyone was looking at him with hatred in their eyes.

It couldn't be helped. He knew that it would happen.

«I say he must be killed. An _animal_ like him can't take lives and stay in this world!» He continued.

People were now agreeing with what the old man was saying. The loudness came back again. Sakura looked at him, with her bloodshot green eyes and a look of despair. People started to get near them, carefully like they're hunting an animal.

«The eyes! Cover his eyes! He has Sharingan!», The man cried over the angry crowd.

Naruto got in a defensive position, in front of Sasuke, ready to protect him. Even though it was Naruto, he knew that his lover had reached his limit. Thus, what he was doing was unnecessary.

He freed himself from Sakura's embrace and laid a hand on the blonds' shoulder. His friend looked back, surprised.

«That won't be necessary, Naruto. They are right; I am, indeed, a traitor»

Naruto's mouth opened in shock. It was painful for Sasuke to see his friend's face filling with incomprehension and wished things could be different.

But they weren't.

Strong hands grasped the raven-haired male by his arms and tied them behind him. He saw Naruto trying to reach him as he got sucked into the crowd. Other people held the blond too, preventing him of performing any jutsus. The same happened to Sakura.

«Listen, you idiot! Just because Danzou said that doesn't make you a traitor! SASUKE!!! », but, even if it hurt hearing Naruto cry, he let it go. It didn't matter. He was going to meet his fate, the destiny he deserved.

Before they covered his eyes with a cloth of some sort, he could see the blue eyed ninja trying to reach him and then falling unconscious from a stroke on the nape of the neck.

After that...it was all darkness.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a dark room. He was blindfolded, but he could sense other people near him. His hands and feet were chained to the floor so all his moves were restricted.

«He is awake, sir», said one of the nearest presences. He didn't recognize his voice.

«Very well, let's start the interrogation», that voice he knew well, it was Ibiki, the worse inquisitor of Konoha. They had met in the Chounin exams.

Soon, the sound of a typing machine filled the room, which seemed large by the echo. Ibiki started speaking.

«First, are you Uchiha Sasuke? », the scared man's voice was deep.

«Yes, I am » If Ibiki's voice was deep, his was determinate.

«Are you with the Akatsuki?»

«No, not anymore »

«Oh really? And when did you dismiss yourself? » this time it was the old man's voice, the same person who had accused him.

«Some days ago»

The old man -Naruto had told him he was called Danzou- laughed.

«You are so funny, kid»

«And do you know where the rest of the Akatsuki is? » Ibiki continued.

«They are dead» he simply said.

A short – but cold – silence stood upon them, until the old examiner started speaking again.

«In that case, where are the bodies? We have searched the entire ruins of the village and found nothing»

Sasuke was surprised. Tobi must have hidden the bodies.

«Not all died, after all » he said «one named Tobi was able to escape. He must have hid the bodies»

«Liar, who do you think you are?! Do you expect us to believe that? The Akatsuki is not the same as your master, that Orochimaru thing. Did you have fun while you were with him? Did it hurt, you stupid boy?», Danzou teased.

«That's none of you business»

«Who killed them?»

«I did», he answered Ibiki.

«No way, that is impossible, son, even for a guy like you», he made a short stop. «Who helped you?»

«Naruto » and he smiled, remembering his friend again.

* * *

There he was, on an underground cell, chained, tired and in pain. After the interrogatory, Danzou told him he didn't believe in anything Sasuke had said and sent two of his ANBU to torture him, without Ibiki knowing. The black-haired ninja guessed he had some ribs broken and his wrist too, judging by the pain he felt, but besides that he was fine.

When he said "fine", he meant physically, because his heart was completely broken. He almost cried when he thought that perhaps he wouldn't see Naruto again. He hoped he could die soon, for the first time in his life. He couldn't live without Naruto's smile, his look, his stupid answers, his kisses and his soft skin...

He stopped wallowing in his misery when he heard a noise. Maybe Danzou had sent someone to practise kickboxing on him again, or Ibiki had other questions to him.

The key turn on the door lock. Even when the door opened he couldn't tell who it was, since he was still blindfolded. But soon the person took the blindfold off. He saw Naruto when he opened his eyes, with a worried look in his eyes. He wanted to hug him, but the chains restricted his moves.

«Hold on, I'll take you out of this. Damn, you look terrible, what have they done to you?», Naruto's voice was like music to his ears.

«What are you doing? You shouldn't be here. Do you have any idea of what will happen if you save me? Your dream of becoming Hokage will become impossible! » Sasuke said. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his friend's dreams. If anyone knew Naruto was saving him, people would hate him almost as much as they hated Sasuke.

«Heya, I know. How can I become Hokage if I can't save my friend? » He simply said. And then added: «I wouldn't be able to live without you, anyway...»

«Naruto» He could only say.

His friend/lover finished taking all the chains off. This time he helped Sasuke walk.

They ran away from the destroyed village that very night, as far as they could.

* * *

Naruto screamed in pleasure once more. Sasuke was fully recovered now, and he was giving the blond one of his hardest thrusts.

About a month had passed since they run away. They were hidden somewhere in the woods of the Country of Mist, and so far no one had found them. He knew Naruto felt sad with having to leave the village, and tried to convince him more than twice to come back, and say that he had died so that Naruto could have the chance of accomplishing his dream of becoming Hokage. But the ninja ignored him, pushed Sasuke towards his own body and kissed him fervently. The only thing he could do was surrender to his ministrations. And, apparently, this time they would end out _doing it_ a second time.

He thanked Itachi again for the "lesson" he had given him once, when his brother discovered him near Orochimaru's hideout while training. That time he had slipped and gotten himself caught by Itachi's genjutsu. It turned out to be an illusionary rape from which he couldn't escape, and this made him hate the older Uchiha even more. Even so, he learned his lesson and kept it present until that moment: he learned the best way of taking as much pleasure as possible, without hurting the other. And that other was very special. It was Naruto, and he didn't want to ruin that delightful moment.

Once satisfied – and tired too – they stopped, finishing with some intense kisses. Naruto laid at his side, facing the sky and breathing deeply. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, sweat drops covering his soft skin in a delicious way, at least for the black-haired ninja.

«Naruto...», he called, as the blond slowly opened his blue eyes and faced him. He loved those eyes.

«Hai?»

«I love you », he simply said. He couldn't remember anything else he could say to show how he felt, except that-

He must have done something wrong, because Naruto started crying. Sasuke saw his blue eyes start to fill with tears and it seem like the skies were crying themselves.

«Sa-sasuke!! » He cried, launching himself at his arms. The blackhaired stroke Naruto's hair gently, as if he were very fragile. Naruto cried on his arms for a long time, and Sasuke had to admit he enjoyed this intimate moment with the blond, hearing every breath he took and giving him his shoulder to cry on. He had never done anything like that, and never thought it would be this nice: to help another. Especially someone he loved.

The blond regain his composure after a while. Still holding him though, Naruto said:

«Please, don't leave anymore...» he said. «I suffered so much these last years without you. Please don't go away!! I...I...I love you too...so much»

He smiled. That was probably the best thing he ever heard in his life, He grabbed his lover by the chin and make him face his face. Naruto had started crying again.

«Thank you, I love you too », he kiss the other intensely. «Forever. »

This is the end of my first Sasunaru story. Hm… I've done this quite some time ago, and, hm… I think I've learned something from this, and I'll correct my mistakes with the next fanfic. Yes, there's another!! I promise the next story will be 20 times better!!

Special thanks time: first: Ero Sennin – thanks for motivating me, and for correcting my horrible English, I owe you a lot!!! Arigatou! *bows*, second: Nessy-Chan – thank you for wasting your time typing all of this in the laptop, it would take the rest of the year if it weren't you!!!, third: El Patron – thank you for being mature and dealing with you know what…, fourth: Niki-sama: you may not know, but you helped me A LOT!!!

Thank you all !!! I'll do my VERY BEST next time!!!


End file.
